New Years Aftermath
by maya-friarr
Summary: Aftermath of what happened on the roof. * Lucaya Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I just wanna write something before anyone reads it (lol probs no one but w.e) this is one of my first attempts at a fanfic in years (I used to write crap 1D ones years ago) so dont judge please! Also I wanted to write a fanfic based on the aftermath of the new years promo. Now obvs we dont know what happens but I liked the concept of going off what Farkle says so yeah. Also I dont have a proper name for the fanfic either yet so bare with me. Also sorry its short I didn't wanna make you suffer too much!**

 **I hope you enjoy this and are not appalled by my crappy writing :)**

* * *

"Riley still loves Lucas" Farkle blurted out.

Maya's heart sunk, she suddenly felt sick, sick to her stomach. She couldn't show her disappointment, she couldn't let anyone know that this was hurting her. She knew she would never have had a chance with Lucas. She knew he was Riley's and has always been. But just for a moment, back in Texas she thought that maybe Lucas felt some way about her. He didn't need to grab her face, he didn't need to try and 'stop' her but he did.

No one was saying anything, everyone was just looking between Riley, Lucas and herself. Maya had to say something, the awkwardness was killing her.

She stepped forward "This is good guys, more than good it's great" Maya said smiling

"Maya-" Riley started

"No Riley, everything can go back to how it was now." She said "I never liked Lucas like that" "Gosh why would I ever like someone like him" Maya laughed. "You two are made for each other honey. Riley and Lucas, it's always been Riley and Lucas" her voice cracked.

"Riley why would you lie to me" Lucas asked, keeping his focus on Riley.

"Farkle, I said I needed time" Riley said ignoring Lucas

"I had to do what was right, you keeping how you felt quiet wasn't fair" Farkle explained

Maya's heart sunk again. Farkle had always said he loved both her and Riley equally. But at the moment it didn't feel equal, it felt very one sided and she hated it. Farkle hadn't seemed so bothered at the fact Maya was clearly hiding how she felt, completely disregarding her feelings.

Maya had to get off this roof, she needed to get far far away from everyone. Maya started walking, as fast as she could not looking back. She knew everyone was staring but she needed to go home. She walked down the stairs of the roof, back into the apartment building and went straight to the elevators. What was like 10 seconds felt like forever waiting to the elevator doors to open. She stepped into the elevator, just as the doors was about to close someone Lucas stopped them from closing.

"Maya, why did you walk away like that" Lucas asked

"Lucas, go back to Riley" Maya sighed

"If you didn't have feelings for me, why walk away" he questioned

Maya rolled her eyes "Get over yourself Huckleberry, I have no feelings for you." "Now go back to Riley and live happily ever after and let me go home"

"Maya-" Lucas started

"Please Lucas" Maya begged

Lucas took a step back and let the elevator door closed. Maya let out a huge sigh of relief. Every little moment between her and Lucas meant nothing, every little moment between Riley and Lucas meant everything and she had to remember that. She needed to crush any feelings she had and let everything go back to how it was before Texas before Riley opened her mouth.

Once Maya got home, she rushed straight into her bedroom. She didn't want to disturb her mum, and get questioned as to why she wasn't at the Matthews and was home before the clock struck midnight. She checked her phone, it was ten to twelve. She threw her pyjamas on, and got into bed.

In just ten minutes time the clock will strike twelve and every single couple would be kissing. But here she was in bed alone where probably her friends were all celebrating the new year together.

She decided to just go to sleep, and deal with whatever was to come tomorrow. She was exhuasted after tonight and she just wanted to escape into her dreams and a deep sleep.

Just as Maya was about to fall asleep she received a text message. She sighed and grabbed her phone.

 ***From - Huckleberry**

 _Happy New Years Maya xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS ON THE PREVIOUS PART. Now before you read this is sort of a filler (I will explain after why) but yeah! Also don't get used to daily updates cos I have work and stuff but I've been wanting to write a new part all day and will try and update as much a possible. I hope you enjoy this part :)**

* * *

Maya had the spent the last few days before school started again hiding away from everyone. She hadn't spoken to her friends much, not like usual anyway. A few texts here and there and that was it. Riley had tried to come round a couple of times but Maya had told everyone she was 'sick' and would just see them back at school. She knew she couldn't hide away forever, and that people would start to get suspicious if she continued the way she was but she just couldn't bare facing them yet.

She did miss them all though, she missed Riley, her little ray of sunshine the most. She missed her constant happiness, and her smile that made everyone around her smile . She also missed Farkle regardless of the fact he's not been there for her that much since Texas. Did she miss Lucas Friar? However much she didn't want to admit it apart of her did.

She had a knock on the door and she knew instantly who it would be. She skipped to the door and swung the wooden frame open. "Babineaux" Maya said smiling "Hart" Zay responded walking past Maya and settling right down on the couch, Maya joined him after shutting the front door.

Zay had been keeping Maya company the last few days. He was Lucas' friend but he didn't like the fact that Maya was isolating herself from the rest of the group, so came and kept her company. Zay hadn't really mentioned the situation much, and they would just watch movies and re runs of impractical jokers which still made them laugh every time.

"You do realise school starts again tomorrow and you're going to have to deal with this situation you know that right" Zay said

"Yes, and thank you for reminding me again" Maya said rolling her eyes

"I'm sorry Hart, but this isn't just going to go away" Maya sighed, she knew Zay was right. "Why can't you just tell him how you feel" Zay asked "It's clear you have feeling for him, even if you continue to deny it"

Maya stayed silent, not knowing what to say. She didn't have an answer because she doesn't know what she's doing "Zay, its not that easy" she muttered "Everyone knows that Riley loves Lucas, and everyone is doubting if I feel anything like what Riley does. Riley and Lucas are perfect for each other, they are exactly the same people but in different bodies"

"Have you ever heard that opposites attract, Riley and Lucas may be alike but that's not always a good thing sometimes it can be a terrible thing" Zay said

Maya sat in silence, she was confused with what to do. This was a mess, life was just easier when no one knew. Why did Riley have to push? Why did she have to tell Lucas that she had feelings for him?

"Look Maya, you don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that whether Lucas has feelings for you or not or whether you ever admit how you feel" Zay paused for a minute "Someone will care for you how you should be cared for, you're a great person Maya"

"You know, people might think you're going all mushy like Riley saying stuff like that" Maya laughed

He raised his hands in the air "Remind me never to say anything like that again"

Maya gave a smile "Thank you though, you're actually okay yourself"

Zay left shortly after Maya's mum returned from working a shift at Topanga's. Maya decided to go to her room and get an early night, something she didn't do often.

Maya checked her phone like she did every night before bed. She still hadnt replied back to Lucas from the other day and she started to feel bad, and she felt it might be awkward tomorrow at school if she didn't reply with something.

 **To: Huckleberry**

 _Happy New Years Huckleberry (sorry its late :) )_

Maya felt her phone vibrate nearly instantly after pressing send.

 **From: Huckleberry**

 _No problem Shortstack! See u at school :) x_

* * *

 **A/N: So another note lol. So this was a filler because ive always liked the idea of exploring Maya's friendship with Zay. I feel like they would be so badass if they were close so what I did! I'm basically trying to fulfill everything I want the goddamn writers to do in the show :) ANYWAY I'm off to start chapter 3 cos I'm enjoying this! goooooooooodbye xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys so this chapter took my longer than I wanted it to because I haven't really decided where this is going and what I want to happen so for now I'm just working from ideas that pop in my head so bare with me until I figure shizz out :) This chapter is a lot longer than my last two and I wanna apologies about the ending, I'm not sure completely how I feel about it so yeah! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Maya pressed the buzzer waiting to be let into Riley's apartment building. She hadnt been here since the night on the roof. Every morning before school, she would swing by Riley's a collect her before they made their way to hell aka school. She was nervous to see Riley, she had no clue what had happened after she left that night and to be honest she didn't really want to know.

"Peaches?" Riley asked through the buzzer

"It's Peaches" She answered "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" Riley shouted back. Riley buzzed Maya in, and she made her way to Riley's apartment.

When Maya made it to Riley's apartment, she opened the door to be swallowed into a huge hug from Riley. "I've missed you Maya" Riley screeched "missed you also Riles"

The ride to school on the subway was more silent than usual. She didn't want it to be like this between them, they were best friends practically sisters and have always been but now here they were sat in silence like they was strangers.

Riley knew there was something wrong with Maya. She wanted to know what was going on in Maya's head, she knew she liked Lucas and was hiding how she felt because of her. She wanted to ask and find out why she was being like this but she knew if she did than Maya wouldn't tell her.

"Peaches, everything is okay between us right" Riley asked. Maya smiled "Honey, of course I'm just tired this morning that's why I've been less chatty" "Good" Riley replied knowing that Maya was lying.

Maya and Riley both entered Matthews classroom, Farkle was already sat in his seat with his nose in his book. "Farkle" Riley said getting his attention "Ladies" Farkle said his usual catchphrase. Maya just gave a small smile, she would usually make some comment but she was still hurt by him and how he's not been there for her when she needed him. Maya took her seat, she knew that in any moment Lucas would come into the room and would take his usual seat behind her.

Maya felt someone walk into the room, she looked up to see Lucas smiling at Riley, then look at Maya who just put her head back down focusing on what she was doing before they walked in. Lucas sat in his seat behind Maya taking his books out and settling down. Zay walked in, stopping at Maya's desk "Morning Hart" he said. Maya looked up at Zay who was staring at her "Morning Babineaux" Maya flashed a smile at him before he went to his seat. Maya's smile didn't fade and she didn't want it to, she knew that even after these terrible last weeks since Texas she gained a stronger friendship with Zay.

Lucas and Riley both looked at each other confused about Maya and Zay's interaction. They didn't have enough time question what just happened as Mr Matthews walked in ready to start class. Maya knew that this was her perfect opportunity to get her daily nap in.

Maya nap was interrupted by the school bell going. She sat and started to gather her stuff to go to her next class, Lucas stopped by Maya before leaving the classroom "Hey" he said gently "Hi" Maya replied.

Silence filled the room what felt like forever before someone said something "I feel like we should talk" "We're talking now are we not" Maya said flatly "How very funny" Lucas laughed "I mean we need to have talk don't you think"

"Look Lucas-" " Please Maya" Lucas interrupted

"Fine lunchtime, I will meet you in the art room" Maya said leaving quickly heading to her next class.

The next few classes dragged, Maya being Maya didn't pay much attention to any of the classes as usual. Though this time she was paying more attention on her thoughts, what could Lucas possibly want to talk to her about? Maybe he wouldn't to talk about he felt about Riley?

Maya got to the art room and Lucas wasn't here yet so she decided to grab some paintbrushes and do some art whilst she was waiting. She didn't know what she was painting she just let her imagination flow. She was so engrossed in her painting that she didn't notice Lucas slip into the classroom.

"I always said you were a great artist" Lucas said startling Maya "Has no one ever told you not to sneak up on someone, I could have poked your eye out with this brush" Maya whined setting her paint brushes down and turning to face Lucas. "Sorry, you just looked peaceful and I didn't want to interrupt you" he smiled

"Well you did more than that, you nearly gave me a damn heart attack" Maya laughed. Maya hadnt laughed with Lucas for such a long time it felt foreign to her. "Anyway Huckleberry, what was so important that wanted to talk about" Maya asked

"I just wanted to see how you was, I mean we haven't really spoken much since erm" Lucas paused

"When Riley said stuff she shouldn't have? What happened around the campfire? After Texas when Riley lied? When Farkle blurted out Riley's lie? You mean since then right?" Maya spat. "I mean yeah since then" Lucas replied staring at the ground. He didn't know what to say, he could tell that Maya was angry and he didn't want to make the situation anymore worse than it was

Maya felt bad for being snappy at Lucas but honestly she was still hurt by it all. Everyone was so worried about how Riley felt, after her so called best friend suddenly had feelings for the boy she had her first kiss with, but no one had really bothered with how Maya felt.

"This isn't what I want Maya, I miss our friendship I miss being able to hang out with you and not having a horrible awkwardness hanging over us"

Maya laughed, did Lucas think that she was enjoying this? "I don't know what you want me to do Lucas" She threw her arms in the air "Do you want me to tell you that I'm hopelessly in love with you and have been since the day we met on the subway, well guess what I'm not and never have been Riley was wrong I couldn't think of anything worse than having feelings for you" Maya vented "I just wish that everyone would shut up and forget about the last few weeks and move on and go back to how it used to be"

"Maya-"

"I have to go now" Maya said quickly grabbing her stuff and ignoring Lucas's calls for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I wanna apologies that I didn't update yesterday cos I was tired af. I also wanna apologies that this was a crap chapter I just don't feel well but wanted to get a new chapter up. Also if you guys could suggest a new name of this fic let me know please :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Usually Maya would text Riley and say bay window after school, but she didn't think she could go to her about Lucas so she text the person who she knew she could talk to.

 **To: Babineaux**

 _Code Cowboy, Topanga's afterschool asap!_

Maya sat in Topanga's waiting, one things for sure when Maya told Riley asap she would do anything to be there as soon as possible, Zay unfortunately didn't have that trait and she knew that it was something she would make him work on. "What did Mr Perfect do now" Zay said sitting next to Maya

Maya told Zay what had happened at lunchtime, Zay sat and listened to everything she had to say and didn't interrupt her until she was finished. "So basically you just lost your shit and ran away" "Basically yes" Maya replied

Zay didn't say anything and just stared at Maya. "Would ya stop, I needed you here to help not silently judge me"

"I just don't understand, he wanted to apologies and you just blew up, for someone who doesn't have feelings for him you seem to be slightly bothered"

"ugh, you're not meant to make me feel bad damn it" Maya rolled her eyes

"Maya, I'm not going to tell you what you should do but however much you might try and hide it you feel something towards Lucas" Zay continued

"I'm rubbish at this" Maya whined "Zay, I cant tell him, he has feeling for Riley I know it"

"Have you asked him, has anyone actually considered how he feels about this?" He asked "Yes he may have feelings for Riley but he obviously feels something towards you because since Texas he's been walking around like his dog died"

Maya and Zay spent the rest of their time at Topanga's eating ice cream and chatting. Once they had finished Maya headed home.

Maya was just starting to get settled into bed to watch a film, she would usually do this when she had a bad day. She heard a knock at her window, it was unusual for her to get a knock at the window only other time someone had knocked was when Lucas and Farkle was trick or treating.

With a sigh Maya got out of bed and found a book ready to throw at whoever was at her window "whoever is out there better go because I have a book and I'm not afraid to use it" Maya said standing near the window

"Y'all I'm so scared of a book" A familiar voice laughed. Maya dropped the book and opened the window, Lucas was stood there with a massive grin on his face "Sundance what did I tell you about scaring me" Maya whined

"I'm sorry I only knocked on your window, but a book really" Lucas said still amused

Maya rolled her eyes "What are you doing here"

"I came to apologies again, I didn't mean to make you angry or upset"

"I should be the one saying sorry, you was trying to apologies and I completely shut you down and that's not fair so again I'm sorry" Maya said

Lucas was speechless, this was the first time Maya had ever apologised to him ever

"Who knew Maya Penelope Hart actually would ever say sorry" Lucas teased

"Lucas I will throw this book at you" They both started to laugh. This is what she liked, she liked to be able to laugh and have a joke with Lucas like she used to.

"Maya, why don't we do this more often" He asked

"Do what"

"Laugh and have a joke, because honestly this makes me happy" he said

Maya smiled, smiled so hard that she thought her cheeks were going to fall off

"I better get going, no one knows that I left the house I just wanted to see if you was okay" Lucas said

"Ooo what a bad boy" Maya laughed "Well see ya"

"Bye Maya" Lucas said leaning in and kissing Maya's forehead.

Maya froze, she didn't have a chance to say anything because he was gone. Maya didn't know whether to do a happy dance or chase after him and kick him where it hurts.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Maya shouted flailing her arms about.

Way to make a girl ten times more confused than she already was. She wanted to text Riley, tell her about it and how she was totally confused but she couldn't because it probably meant nothing because it was a kiss on the forehead and Riley had kissed him on the lips.

Maya fell back on to her bed. How the hell was she meant to hold back her feelings now?

Damn Cowboy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: AGAIN I'm sorry that I didn't update I've been busy. I think I'm going to make a schedule for uploading maybe 2 or 3 times a week just let me know what you guys want me to do :) This was a bit crappy but I needed some Maya and Riley interaction so yah :) Hope you enjoy xoxo**

* * *

"He kissed you" Maya slammed her locker, she turned around and leaned her back against it "On the forehead" Maya stated

"But he KISSED you" Zay said amused "Zay keep it down" Maya hissed

"Lucas kissed you Maya" He repeated

"Zay I swear I will slam your head in this locker if you don't keep it down"

Zay started making kissing noises in Maya's ear

"That's it I'm out" Maya said holding her hands up

"No Maya I'm sorry, but cmon are you trying to tell me that it hasn't made you feel some kind of way" He asked

"Well yeah but Lucas and Riley kissed on the lips so she wins" Maya said

"Riley kissed him, HE kissed you"

"They kissed on the lips, he kissed me on the forehead"

"HE kissed you"

"Do you wanna be any more louder before the whole school finds ou-" Maya whined

"Finds out what" Riley interrupted

Maya and Zay froze, how the hell were they going to get out of this one

"That erm, I mean I ugh I had five scoops of ice cream and then threw up" Maya lied

"Oh" Riley said confused

"Yeah that" Zay said rubbing the back of his neck "It was gross, she was sick everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE"

"Everywhere" Riley questioned

"Mhmmm" Zay and Maya said in unison

"That is gross"

"Well I better be getting to class" Maya said

"Bay window after school Maya" Riley said

"Okay" Maya replied

Maya and Riley both sat at the bay window after school, waiting for someone to say something "So Maya, are we gonna talk about that thing that you and me both haven't spoken about yet" Riley said

"What how you still like Lucas and lied to me about how you felt" Maya responded

"Oh, and you didn't lie to me about how you feel about him"

"I never lied Riles, I didn't even know myself properly" Maya sighed

"But YOU do have feelings for him"

"Nope" Maya stated

"You do, I see it" Riley dictated

"Riles, quit it" Maya snapped

Riley paused, she didn't want to continue to push Maya but they couldn't carry on keeping secrets from each other. They were best friends. "Okay, what about Zay" she inquired

"What about Zay" Maya asked

"Well, you two have been really close all of a sudden, and I know you were hanging out when you told us you was sick"

Maya wanted to laugh out loud, was Riley really saying she thinks there is something going on between her and Zay

"Really Riles, you think me and Zay have something going on. I know you're crazy but this is just hilarious" "There 100% isnt anything going on between me and Zay" Maya laughed

"But-" Riley started

"But nothing if you must know he was just being there for me, I just started getting my head around whatever I felt about Lucas and then Farkle blurts out you still like him and I didnt know what to do" Maya let out a huge breathe

Au"And you couldn't come to me" Riley said hurt

"No, how was I meant to tell my best friend that I had feelings for the boy she also liked"

Maya's phone buzzed interrupted, she took it out of her pocket and read the message

 **From: Huckleberry**

 _Yo shortstack fancy grabbing a smoothie soon? As long as you don't pour it over my head this time ;) x_

"Who's that" Riley asked

"Erm, Lucas, he asked if I wanted to grab a smoothie"

"Oh" Was all Riley could say

Maya and Riley sat in silence. The silence was unbearable. This isnt how it should be between them but now the silence was common between them.

"You should go Maya, please go" Riley said

"Look Riles-" Maya started

"No, Maya go, I have a headache anyway so go please" She smiled

Maya pulled Riley in to a hug "I love you, you know that right"

"of course I do peaches"

Maya left Riley's apartment and decided to text Lucas back

 **To: Huckleberry**

 _I cant promise anything, meet you at Topanga's in half an hour :) x_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys, so Ive decided I'm gonna update once or twice a week so that it gives me time to write and not feel rushed :) Let me know where you think this fanfic should go in terms of the plot cos atm I have no clue with what I wanna do haha :) you can either write it in the comment or PM it on my Tumblr which is maya-friarr :)**

 **Enjoy my faves xoxox**

* * *

Lucas waited for Maya in Topanga's in their usual spot, the spot where they had their 'first date' if you could even call it that. Maya and Lucas had never really hung out with each other alone much during the past only time they did was when they had to, so this was new.

Maya entered with mixed emotions of being nervous and excited, after the other day when Lucas kissed her she didn't know what to expect from this.

"Hey Huckleberry" Maya said sitting beside Lucas

"Hey" He smiled

"So what was with the random lets meet text" Maya asked

"Is there something wrong with wanting to hang out with one of you best friends" He answered

Why didn't he text Zay, Riley or Farkle if he wanted to hang out with his best friends? Why just Maya?

"So" Maya said

"No, not this again Maya, I don't want this to be like before please" He begged

Maya didn't want it to be like before where it was awkward and forced, if anything was going to happen it needed to natural and nothing could change between them.

"Okay, want to here something funny"

"Go for it" Lucas said

"I was just at Riley's and guess what, she thought me and Zay was an item" Maya laughed

"And you are not a thing right" Lucas asked

"Oh no, ranger rick please tell me you didn't think the same"

"I mean, you guys have been hanging out a lot and so I just assumed that-"

"Zay is great, but definitely not my type" Maya interrupted

"So definitely nothing going on" Lucas asked rubbing the back of his neck

Why was Lucas so adamant to know if something was going on between her and Zay, he kinda sounds as if was bothered if they were.

"Oh hell no" Maya assured

"Good, I mean Zay's great but I wouldn't say he's very boyfriend material"

"Oh, and you are" she laughed

"I mean I don't wanna brag but you know" Lucas smirked

Maya didn't know whether Lucas was flirting with him or not but whatever he was doing she secretly liked it.

""You're so full of yourself Cowboy, but its not what Riley said you two lasted pretty much a day, why was that anyway" she asked

"ouch" Lucas said "We just work better when we are unofficial"

"So your still unofficial or"

Lucas didn't know, he didn't know anything anymore. After Riley said that they were more like brother and sister and that Maya liked him everything was different. Before he didn't think he had any chance with Maya and now that he did things between him and Riley were complicated. He cared for Riley a lot but apart of him also felt something new for Maya and he didn't now whether or not continue exploring these feelings or continue with Riley.

"Honestly Maya I don't know, I mean she went on dated with Charlie and she lied to me about he she felt so its complicated things" Lucas said

"Well, i know Riley still likes you and she's only stepping back because of me but whatever you want to do Huckleberry its up to you"

However much Maya did like Lucas she knew that he had to also feel what he felt, no one had given him a chance to say how he felt and she knew how horrible it was to be forced so she didn't want to make him say how it until he was ready or knew himself.

"Well, its getting late we should get going" Lucas announced "I'll walk you home if you want"

"That would be nice Ranger Rick" Maya said

Maya and Lucas walked to Maya's apartment together.

"Thank you for today Lucas, I enjoyed it" Maya smiled "Maybe we could do this again sometime"

"It's a date" Lucas said "and what I mean by a date is that erm" Lucas babbled

"Huckleberry it's fine" Maya laughed "I know what you mean"

"Good" He said

"Well see ya" Maya said leaning in a kissing Lucas on the cheek and entering her building.

"A taste of his own medicine" Maya thought to herself smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'm so so so sorry its taken me weeks to update, I've been ill for like 3 weeks and I've had massive writers block. This is a filler chapter but I'm gonna plan out how I want the next few chapters to go now so hopefully I wont take like 2456782567 years to update again. If you do have suggestions on how you would like to see this go please leave them for me so I can get some ideas :)**

 **Sorry this sucks but I just didn't wanna leave it any longer before I updated**

 **Have a great day 3**

* * *

Maya and Lucas had spent the last few weeks spending more and more time with each other. Mostly after school and sometimes on the weekends, they had both decided to keep their hanging out on the down low as they knew Riley still liked Lucas and that Farkle would probably disapprove. The only person who did know was Zay who occasionally spent time hanging with them also. They knew there wasn't anything wrong with them spending time with each other as they were just friends but Maya still didn't want to make Riley think there something else going on.

After school every so often Lucas would go over Maya's house or visa versa, where they would just watch movies or talk about random stuff. They studied sometimes only if Lucas would become pushy to try and get Maya to do some school work. Maya knew that the more they hung out the more deeper she would feel for Lucas but at this point she didn't care and was just taking everyday as it came.

Maya had left Lucas' place to go back to hers after spending the evening watching movies and eating pizza. Lucas had asked Maya to text him when she got home so he knew she was safe, however Maya had forgotten and jumped straight into bed when she got home. Maya's phone buzzed beside her

 **From: Huckleberry**

 _So I'm assuming you've been taken by some1 on the streets or been abducted by aliens cos u haven't texted me that ur home safe? x_

A few seconds later it buzzed again

 **From Huckleberry**

 _Text me back if ur alive pls x_

Maya laughed and responded back

 **To: Huckleberry**

 _If you must know I'm currently dead in a ditch_

 **From: Huckleberry**

 _Well have fun night x_

Maya was sat waiting for her class to end so she could go find her friends and have lunch, she hated being in lesson on her own. When the class had finally finished dragging, she immediately grabbed her stuff and made her way to the cafeteria. She stopped by the lockers as she saw Riley and Lucas talking. She couldn't work what they were talking about but they was smiling and joking with each other. Maya felt jealousy rise, she knew she had know reason to feel like this as her and Lucas wasn't anything but seeing them together reminded her how close they both were. Riley leaned into Lucas and gave him a hug and the they walked off to go get lunch.

Maya sighed, why did she ever think that her and Lucas hanging out so much meant anything.

Maya carried on to the cafeteria, Riley and Lucas were sat next to each other with Farkle and Zay opposite them. Maya grabbed her food from the lunch ladies then made her way to the table sitting next to Zay.

"What took you so long" Lucas asked

"Nothing" Maya muttered focusing on her food

"How was class then" he asked

"Okay" Maya shrugged

Lucas sighed, he didn't understand why Maya was acting like this, they were perfectly fine last night and this morning.

The rest of lunch time Maya spent talking to Zay. She knew that Lucas was confused because of how she was being with him but she didn't care.

After lunch had finished, Maya went to her locker to grab some books for her next class, she closed the locker door to see Lucas leaning against them

"Are you gonna explain to me why you're being like this" he asked

"I'm not sure what you're going on about Lucas" she replied

"Yes you do, so tell me Maya please"

"I'm fine, now if you excuse me I have class to go to"

Lucas grabbed Maya arm as she started to walk off

"Well are you still coming over after school" Lucas said

"Erm I have tons of homework tonight, so I'm gonna have to skip tonight sorry" She lied

"Oh, well I could come to yours and help" Lucas offered

"Nope, its fine I gotta go see ya" Maya said quickly walking away towards her class

Lucas slammed his fist into the lockers out of anger.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N (WILL EDIT ANY MISTAKES TOMORROW AS I'M TIRED AND ITS CURRENTLY NEARLY 1AM IN THE UK)**

 **Just wanna thank you for sticking by the fanfic and wanting more chapter as it has motivated me to write and well I love you guys lots :) Now I know on wattpad I was gonna update in a week and its just been over a week so I'm sorry about that but again work is stressful, so when I finish I forget to write this, so I am gonna try and update faster and not take like over a month to update but please bare with me. I wanted to do a chapter where Maya and Riley have this kinda moment because I like Rilaya and don't want to ruin their friendship... This also doesn't mean everything is going be okay again magically. Hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully will have the next chapter up soon! xxxx**

* * *

Maya tapped on Riley's window waiting for Riley to open it. Riley waved at Maya and went over to the window to let Maya in. Riley sat down whilst Maya crawled through to sat next to her.

"Hey" Riley said

"Hi" Maya replied

"What was wrong with you at lunch, you seemed off"

"Nothing" Maya lied "I just had a headache that's all"

"Mhmmm" She nodded knowing that once again Maya was lying to her.

"I hate this, why did we let this happen" Riley mumbled

"I know" Maya shrugged staring at the floor

"Why are we letting one boy ruin our friendship" Riley asked

Maya turned to Riley and took her hands in her own "Riley I will never let stupid huckleberry ruin our friendship, our friendship is so much stronger than whatever we have with him"

"You promise"

"Riles, you really think you will get rid of me that easily" Maya laughed "You will never get rid of me, we're gonna be old and sat in rocking chairs and still be together, Ring power"

Riley grinned and lifted her index finger in the air "Ring power"

"But I cant promise this is gonna be easy, because I cant keep denying that I like Lucas" Maya said

"Peaches I don't want you to deny it, I want you to be honest with me" Riley smiled

"I'm such an idiot, how can you be so fine with me liking the boy you've liked for ages when I get jealous when I see you two just talk"

"It's fine Maya"

"No it's not fine Riley, how can I be angry with you when you two are just in the same room when I've been lying to you about me and Lucas hanging out" Maya sighed

"I already knew Maya, that's what me and Lucas were talking about before lunch, I knew if I asked you, you would deny it"

"I'm so sorry Riley, I'm just one big screw up" Maya cried, Riley took Maya into a hug and let her cry it out

Maya knew she couldn't carry on like this, she was letting her feelings for one person ruin everything else for her. If she had just been honest from the start and admitted how she felt and stopped pretending like Zay had said maybe she wouldn't be sat here not crying on Riley's shoulder

"I've messed up" Maya sobbed "I've lied and hurt you, I've barely spoken to Farkle since New Years and I've pushed Lucas away because I was jealous of him just talking to you"

"Maya calm down please, everything is going to be okay" Riley said rubbing Maya's back "You have not messed up and you certainly are not a screw up okay"

"But I've been such a horrible person"

"No, Farkle and I understand and love you lots" Riley smiled "and Lucas, you need to talk to him"

"But-"

"No but's" Riley interrupted "I've learnt recently that yes I like Lucas but I think you like him a lot more and so does he and I'm okay with that, I'm still stepping back and whatever happens, happens"

"Riles, he does like you" Maya said

"I know he does, but instead of us getting all worked up about it I think it's time Lucas decides how he feels and you need to tell him how you feel, because I mean Farkle already told him how I feel" Riley laughed

Maya sighed "How do you always seem to say and do the right thing all the time"

"Because I have an amazing best friend who does the same when I'm upset"

Maya and Riley hugged, and the first time in a long time everything felt right between them again.

"Now go find Lucas please, because the last I knew he was nursing a very sore hand from punching a locker" Riley smiled

"I love you Riles" Maya said looking back as she climbed back out the window and headed to Lucas' house.

* * *

 **I appreciate all your comments and feedback and will try to reply to every single one of them if I can :) Jadine xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey hey hey new update here, I've had writers block surprise surprise but finally got some kind of inspiration and managed to write this chapter. Remember feedback and advice is always welcome as I love new idea's so feel free to leave them and as always I hope you enjoy this new chapter :) ly guys 3 Jadine xxxx**

 **(Any mistakes will be edited but again it's late here in the UK and my heads a mess lol)**

* * *

As Maya was walking towards Lucas's apartment she decided that she couldn't just go to his without know what to say and thinking through, so instead went home. She knew Riley was correct and her and Lucas did need to talk, but right now wasn't the correct time. On the way home she made a detour to the diner and grabbed dinner to take home as her mum was still working and quite frankly she was to lazy to make anything herself. When she got in, she threw her boots of at the door, grabbed a drink from the kitchen and made her way to her room to eat her food and watch TV.

Maya was trying to concentrate on holding her food and not spilling her drink everywhere when going to her room, she had to use her foot to push open door as her hands were full. Maya got the fright of her life when she looked up and saw Lucas sat on her bed causing her to drop her drink on the floor

"LUCAS" Maya shouted looking at her floor now soaked

"Shit" Lucas says running to grab a towel and help clean up

"How the hell did you get in my room" Maya growled

"Window was left unlocked"

"Oh, so you though that was a perfect opportunity to come into my room without permission and nearly give me a heart attack yeah" Maya hisses

"I mean no that was not what I had planned" Lucas mumbles

"Well please do enlighten me why you broke into my room"

"Erm, I wanted to talk to you and I didn't exactly break into your room when it was unlocked" He says rubbing the back of his neck

"Never heard of texting someone, or waiting for them to be home and knocking on their door"

"Yeah, but with the way you've been acting with me I knew you wouldn't talk to me"

"I don't know what you're going on about" Maya says sitting down on the floor

Lucas sighs "I'm sick of this Maya, you blowing hot and cold on me and then pretending like nothings wrong when clearly something is"

Maya doesn't say anything, she continues to sit in silence on the floor allowing Lucas to rant to her "We were fine yesterday, we had such a good day hanging out and the suddenly at lunch today you're being off with me and giving me one worded answers"

Lucas pauses and then carried on "You give me whiplash Maya, and I don't know if this has anything to do with me telling Riley that we've been hanging out, but quite frankly I don't know why it had to be a secret"

"You want to know what I'm sick of Lucas" Maya asks "I'm sick of YOU playing dumb to everything around you, I mean it's either that or you're just to damn oblivious" Maya stood up and walked over to the window "Please just leave Lucas, I'm tired and want to sleep"

Lucas walks over to Maya "Here you go again with the excuses and trying to ignore what's going on, like seriously why cant you just talk to me about it, what is your problem?"

"I cant talk to you about it because you're the problem . Can't you see that?"

Lucas takes a step back "I'm the problem?"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" "Yes Lucas, you're the problem. Don't you think I want to be happy and just be able to hang out with you and not get like this?" Maya waves a hand at his face "But I can't because otherwise I can't contain how I feel about you and I don't want to hurt Riley. I cant lose her"

"You won't lose her"

"Yes I will Lucas because she also like you, so we can't continue to hang out alone or text or anything"

"Don't I get a say in it?" Lucas replies

"No, you lost that chance" Maya says crossing her arms

Maya knew that she has pretty much told Lucas in some sort of way that she had feeling's for him but it was out there now. Lucas was acting far to naïve for her to care anymore. She was tired of hiding, she had tried to pretend and hide how she felt towards him but it had just made things worse.

"You know this isn't fair right?" Lucas says

"Life isn't fair Huckleberry"

"Maya, please-"

"No. Just go back to liking Riley and being happy when you're around her please. It's what you want, it what we all want"

"Stop it" Lucas demands "I'm done with everyone acting as if I don't get a say in this. You do realise this also considers my feeling's and not just yours and Riley's right?"

"Lucas-"

"Maya listen to me, I'm not stupid I know what's been going on since Riley said in Texas that you liked me. Yes, I was taken aback by it and acted like I had no clue what was going on because never in million years did I think you would like me, you even just calling me Lucas was a shock. I do like Riley, but I also like you I just don't know how I like you both in what way yet. But please Maya don't just shut me out" Lucas begs

"I'm not going to shut you out Lucas, I just need space to clear my head and sort stuff out please" Maya says

"Fine, space it is" Lucas says kissing Maya on the forehead before climbing out the window to go home


End file.
